The present invention relates to a novel macrolide antibiotic, M 119.
Macrolide compounds assume an important position in medicine (as antimicrobial agents), and various macrolide compounds have been proposed so far.
Generally, the physiological activities of chemical substances depend greatly on their chemical structures. There has been a constant demand, therefore, for macrolide compounds which differ from conventional ones in terms of the aglycone moiety and saccharide moiety or substituents.